Spinal Stenosis, or narrowing of the spinal canal, inflicts millions of people with back and leg pain due to compression of spinal nerves. Severe spinal stenosis often leads to surgery in an effort to relieve compressed nerves and lessen back and leg pain. Spinal laminectomy is the traditional operation performed to treat spinal stenosis. In the spinal laminectomy, posterior aspects of the spinal column are removed to “un-roof” the spinal canal to relieve the pressure on the nerves. Specifically, a spinous process, lamina and portions of various facet joints are the posterior aspects of the spinal column surgically excised.
Although the spinal laminectomy is often successful in relieving pressure on the nerves of the spinal canal, several problems and disadvantages arise as a result of the laminectomy. First, the laminectomy removes important sites of back muscle attachment leading to back muscle dysfunction and pain. Second, the laminectomy exposes the nerve sac causing scar tissue to form around the nerves. Scar tissue may prevent normal motion of the nerves, leading to recurrent pain. Third, the laminectomy can destabilize the spine resulting in a forward slippage of one vertebra on another. Vertebral slippage can cause recurrent pain and deformity. Fourth, the laminectomy requires a large surgical exposure and significant blood loss, making the laminectomy dangerous for older patients. Finally, spinal stenosis can recur following the laminectomy, requiring risky revision surgery.
Laminectomy risks have led surgeons to seek an alternative for patients with severe spinal stenosis. Some surgeons choose to treat spinal stenosis with multiple laminotomies. Laminotomies involve removing bone and soft tissue from the posterior aspect of the spine making “windows” into the spinal canal over areas of nerve compression. Multiple laminotomies remove less tissue than the laminectomy, resulting in less scaring, vertebral instability and blood loss.
Multiple laminotomies, however, also suffer from problems and disadvantages. Laminotomies may not adequately relieve nerve compression and the pain may continue. Laminotomies are more difficult to correctly perform than the laminectomy. Laminotomies expose the nerves and may cause nerve scaring. Patients receiving multiple laminotomies also often have recurrent spinal stenosis requiring risky revision surgery.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for different and better methods for relieving the symptoms of spinal stenosis without the drawbacks of currently available techniques. A method is needed that expands the spinal canal, relieving pressure on the spinal nerves, while being simple, safe and permanent.
An initial invention was submitted by the present inventor entitled, “A Method and Implant for Expanding the Spinal Canal” (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,254). In the original application, a novel technique was disclosed to expand the spinal canal by lengthening the spinal pedicles on both sides of a vertebra resulting in decompression of compressed nerves while maintaining normal anatomic structures and muscle attachments. This disclosure relies on the same principle, namely that lengthening spinal pedicles can relieve the symptoms of spinal stenosis. This disclosure describes a continuation of the prior disclosure whereby the expansion of the spinal canal can be achieved by a percutaneous technique, thus eliminating the need for a larger incision.